Stranger
by dinodeer
Summary: Ketika Minhyun tengah kesal menunggu kekasihnya yang belum datang, seseorang menghampirinya di meja tempat ia menunggu. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin.


**Stranger**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

2 **000 words**

.

.

Minhyun kini tengah berada di sebuah kafe minimalis yang berada di cukup ramai. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya tanda ia tak sabar akan sesuatu. Beberapa kali matanya melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia kemana sih?" gerutu Minhyun.

Ah, rupanya pemuda bernama lengkap Hwang Minhyun ini tengah menunggu seseorang. Penampilannya tentu saja rapi dan cukup menggemaskan sejujurnya. Ia memakai coat berwarna coklat dan turtleneck berwarna putih yang membuat aura manisnya semakin terpancar.

"Kalau lima menit lagi dia tidak datang aku akan pergi." gerutunya lagi.

Cling.

Terdengar suara dentingan lonceng angin yang terpasang di pintu masuk kafe. Minhyun masih tidak peduli sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sayang, maaf aku terlambat." ujar seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

Minhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah berada di depannya dengan menjulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Wajahnya tertunduk menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal karena terlambat.

"Uhm, maaf anda siapa ya?" tanya Minhyun.

Sosok itu terkejut kemudian menatap Minhyun ragu lalu mengusap lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku Kwon Hyunbin." jawabnya.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" pemuda bernama Hyunbin itu berbalik bertanya.

"Iya, lalu kau sedang apa di mejaku? Apa kau salah orang?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Minhyun ragu kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku janji bertemu dengan kekasihku hari ini."

"Di meja ini?" tanya Minhyun.

"Uhm, dia tidak memberikan persisnya di meja berapa tapi ia mengatakan kami akan bertemu di kafe ini, ngomong-ngomong aku boleh duduk?" tanyanya.

"Aku pikir kau seharusnya mencari dia?" tanya Minhyun balik.

Hyunbin menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya dia sudah pulang, mungkin dia lelah menungguku. Jadi aku boleh duduk?"

Minhyun akhirnya mengangguk mempersilahkan walaupun sebenarnya tak ingin.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Iya." jawab Minhyun singkat.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu." ujar Hyunbin.

"Hwang Minhyun."

"Well, aku Kwon Hyunbin, salam kenal Minhyun-sshi." timpal Hyunbin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Minhyun menerima jabatan tangan Hyunbin.

"Jadi, kau menunggu siapa? Kekasihmu juga?" tanya Hyunbin.

Minhyun mendengus pelan. "Kita baru berkenalan dan kau sudah ingin tahu urusan orang."

"Hei, aku bahkan tadi bercerita tentang kekasihku, kupikir kau juga bisa bercerita padaku." timpal Hyunbin.

"Aku tidak memintamu menceritakannya." balas Minhyun.

Hyunbin memutar bola matanya. "Hei, seharusnya kau tidak bilang begitu."

"Aku pikir itu kata yang tepat untuk orang asing." timpal Minhyun sambil menyeruput jus anggur miliknya.

"Kita kan sudah berkenalan." balas Hyunbin lagi.

Minhyun mendelik. "Bukannya kau sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa kau terdengar ingin sekali dekat denganku?"

Hyunbin terdiam sebentar lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi membuat rambut birunya terkena sinar matahari dan mau tak mau Minhyun mengakui bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu sangat tampan.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya dekat dengan orang manis sepertimu." jawab Hyunbin.

Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Playboy."

"Tidak lagi, kau tahu kekasihku adalah yang termanis di dunia ini, yeah walaupun dia sering sekali galak padaku."

"Tadi kau mengatakan aku manis, lalu kau bilang kekasihmu juga manis, ck laki-laki perayu." decak Minhyun.

"Aku bukan merayumu, aku hanya berkata jujur."

"Oke, lalu?" tanya Minhyun tidak tertarik.

"Ya kupikir dengan cerita itu kau bisa menceritakan padaku kau tengah menunggu siapa?" tanya Hyunbin lagi.

"Kau sangat keras kepala."

Hyunbin terkekeh. "Kekasihku sering mengatakannya."

Minhyun menghela napasnya pelan lalu menatap Hyunbin yang tengah menatapnya antusias.

"Oke baiklah, aku juga tengah menunggu kekasihku."

"Oh, dan dia benar-benar tidak datang?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Yeah, si brengsek itu mungkin lupa kalau kami akan bertemu disini."

Hyunbin tersenyum canggung. "Mungkin dia terlambat karena suatu hal?"

"Padahal dia yang sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu denganku tapi aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam dan dia masih belum muncul."

Hyunbin meringis lagi. "Kau baru menunggunya setengah jam? Menurutku itu baru sebentar." timpalnya.

"Setengah jam itu sudah terlalu lama untukku, aku tidak suka orang yang terlambat." balas Minhyun.

"Tapi kau menunggunya kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku pikir aku perlu menghukumnya." ujar Minhyun.

Hyunbin terkekeh. "Itu terdengar vulgar."

Minhyun mendelikkan matanya. "Kau yang berpikiran vulgar."

"Yah sejujurnya karena aku merindukan kekasihku aku jadi berpikiran seperti itu. dia sangat manis tapi kalau sudah di ranjang, dia menakjubkan."

Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengar penuturan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu mendengar cerita mengenai kehidupan seksualmu." timpalnya.

Ya, dan wajah Minhyun masih memerah.

Hyunbin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa lalu melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa peduli dengan ucapan Minhyun barusan.

"Itu membuatku terlihat mesum ya? Haha tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Saat dia baik, saat dia marah, saat dia malu, saat dia menggemaskan, saat dia galak dan tentunya juga saat dia menggairahkan."

Plak!

"Aww! Kenapa kau memukulku Minhyun-sshi?"

Minhyun menunduk namun Hyunbin bisa melihat telinganya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Aku mencintai kekasihku, tapi dia sepertinya sedang marah padaku, padahal aku sudah membawa bunga mawar merah dan juga figur optimus prime yang tak sengaja aku lihat di toko sebagai permintaan maaf."

Minhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

Hyunbin bangkit dari duduknya lalu tubuhnya condong ke arah Minhyun.

"Hwang Minhyun sayangku, kau masih akan marah padaku?" bisik Hyunbin di telinga Minhyun.

"Hyunbin ih!" pekiknya.

Hyunbin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Minhyun lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"Sudah tidak marah kan?"

Minhyun mendengus dengan wajah memerah.

"Sayaaaang, jangan marah lagi ya? Aku bukannya lupa atau ketiduran, tadi aku harus berangkat naik bis kesini karena mobilku sedang aku service, aku tidak mengabarimu karena ponselku tertinggal di rumah, lalu di jalan macet, dan aku belum membeli bunga untukmu terus aku tak sengaja melihat figur optimus prime yang sangat lucu, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya sayang, tapi uangku tidak cu-"

Minhyun segera memotong ucapan Hyunbin dengan mencubit bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"Berisiiik Hyunbin..." ujarnya.

Hyunbin meringis pelan. "Jadi aku dimaafkan, kan?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Mana bunga dan figur optimus milikku?" tanya Minhyun dengan lucu.

Hyunbin tersenyum kecil. "Ini sayangkuuu... Sudah tidak marah kan? Lagipula kenapa kita tadi harus berpura-pura tidak kenal sih? Untung aku cerdas, jadi aku bisa berakting, kalau tidak kan gagal."

Minhyun tidak menimpali Hyunbin karena sekarang ia tengah tersenyum bahagia saat melihat figur optimus prime favoritnya lalu menatap Hyunbin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ugh, Hyunbin jatuh cinta lagi pada Minhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini lucu sekali Biiiiin, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Minhyun girang.

"Di toko mainan dekat toko bunga, kenapa pertanyaanku tidak kau jawab sih Minhyuuuun..." rengek Hyunbin.

Minhyun kembali fokus pada optimus prime miliknya. Ia kini sudah sibuk memotretnya dengan ponsel miliknya. Lalu kembali tersenyum senang saat melihat hasilnya sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hyunbin hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihatnya, Minhyunnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Minhyuuun jawab aku sayaaaang..."

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin girang. "Ah! Sebelum aku beritahu sekarang saatnya hukuman untukmu!" seru Minhyun.

"Hukuman apa sih sayang?" tanya Hyunbin manja. "Kan sudah aku belikan bunga dan figur optimus..." rengeknya.

Minhyun mendecak. "Ini berbeda! Ini hukuman dan juga terimakasih, sekarang tutup mata ya Bin."

"Beritahu dulu apa hukumannya baru aku mau menutup mata." timpal Hyunbin.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ihhhh sudah turuti saja apa perkataanku!" decaknya.

"Habisnya bahaya sayang, dulu saja kau menyentil dahiku dengan sendok, sekarang beritahu dulu apa hukumannyaaa..." ujar Hyunbin kukuh.

Minhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan pelan. "Tidak bisa, pokoknya kau hanya perlu menutup mata, ini tidak akan sakit aku jamin Hyunbiiiin... Ya? Ya? Ya? Tutup mata yaaaa??" pinta Minhyun sambil sedikit melakukan aegyo.

Hyunbin benar-benar lemah jika Minhyun sudah melakukan aegyo seperti itu. Ia pun menutup matanya.

"Sudah nih sudah."

Minhyun terkikik kecil kemudian Hyunbin merasakan Minhyun mendekat. Keningnya mengerut karena takut dengan apa yang akan Minhyun lakukan.

"Ih sayang jangan lama-lama dong, aku jadi takut nih..." ujarnya.

Minhyun kembali tertawa tertahan. Saat ia hendak protes kembali sebuah sentuhan di bibirnya membuat Hyunbin terpaku. Sentuhan itu dingin dan lembut dan Hyunbin menyukainya.

Apa Minhyun baru saja menciumnya? Pikiran itu membuat Hyunbin tersenyum kecil lalu menggerakkan tangannya lalu mencoba menyentuh leher Minhyun dan menahannya. Saat Hyunbin hendak melumat bibir Minhyun tiba-tiba pipinya dicubit.

"Jangan dilanjut Biiiin, kita sedang di tempat umum." ujar Minhyun tentunya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Hyunbin tertawa lalu ia bangkit dan mengecup hidung bangir Minhyun kilat. "Yang menciumku duluan siapa coba? Aku kan hanya ingin membuatnya semakin intens." jawaban Hyunbin kembali membuat wajah Minhyun memerah.

"Ih Hyunbin, pokoknya tadi itu hukuman karena terlambat tapi karena kau membelikanku figur optimus aku maafkan," ujar Minhyun. "dan... Uhm... Ciuman tadi hadiahnya." cicitnya.

Hyunbin tertawa lagi. "Terimakasih Hwang Minhyunku yang sudah memaafkankuuu."

"Hehe."

"Oh iya jadi jawaban pertanyaanku mana?" tanya Hyunbin lagi.

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin. "Ah, itu aku membacanya di internet, ada beberapa pasangan yang sering berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan kekasihnya sendiri lalu seperti role play mereka berkenalan satu sama lain lagi, lucu kan?" gumamnya.

"Ckckck kau mencari apa di internet sampai menemukan hal seperti itu sih?"

"Aku lupa Bin, tapi sepertinya aku tak sengaja mengkliknya."

Hyunbin terdiam sebentar lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Setelah hampir satu menit Hyunbin meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Minhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Minhyun, tapi yang kubaca biasanya mereka melakukan role play itu sampai berakhir diatas ranjang."

Minhyun terlihat terkejut. Matanya langsung menunduk dan berpura-pura memainkan figur optimus.

"Oh, kau pasti membacanya juga ya? Duh Hwang Minhyunku sangat nakal ya, aku tidak keberatan kok melakukan roleplay ini lagi." ujar Hyunbin.

"Asal permainannya berakhir di ranjang seperti di internet." bisiknya sensual di telinga Minhyun.

Wajah Minhyun memerah. "Tidak! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! TIDAK AKAN!"

xxx

END

xxx

endingnya seperti biasa gaje ya hehe

ah aku ingin liat momen mereka lagi :" semoga pas MAMA ada momen lagi ya :"

ditunggu reviewnya

maaf yang review sebelumnya belum aku bales soalnya aku ga bisa on di pc :"

tapi pasti aku bales koook

sampe ketemu di oneshot selanjutnyaaa

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
